character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/NF calc-Avengers bit feats
#255: '''Thanos' Sanctuary Ark hyperjumps to the Andromeda galaxy http://i.imgur.com/dwobiLE.jpg http://i.imgur.com/fQvEsUl.jpg It started in our solar system. Distance to Andromeda: ~2.54 million light-years. The ship crossed this in the time it took Monica Rambeau and an alien to have a brief conversation. I think a low-end of one minute and a high-end of 30 seconds is reasonable. Low-end: '''1,335,024,000c High-end: 2,670,048,000c #256. Quinjet flies to South Atlantic http://i.imgur.com/FtQHAET.jpg Apparently the South Atlantic Ocean starts at 10 degrees north: Wikipedia said:Geologically the South Atlantic can be divided into four segments: Equatorial segment, from 10°N to the Romanche Fracture Zone (RFZ)It was stated in the comic that the ship had just left the Gulf of Mexico and was heading north when it was pulled south: Spoiler: (I'll post the scan showing the ship pulled south later, as it's also important for another calc) Scaling on Google Maps from the location of Avengers Mansion (890 5th Avenue, roughly where the RL Frick Art Reference Library is located) to a spot as close to the 10th parallel north as I could find, which is about the minimum distance it would take to reach the South Atlantic Ocean, I get a distance of 3726.51 km: Spoiler: For timeframe, Cap said "a few minutes", so I'll use a range of 5, 10, and 30. Low-end: 2070.283333 m/s (Mach 6.083879436) Mid-end: 6210.849999 m/s (Mach 18.25163831) High-end: 12,421.7 m/s (Mach 36.50327661) Not bad. #256: Terminus/Jorro pulls his lance (and the ship it's being carried on): http://i.imgur.com/Zua9uOF.jpg Scaling the ship: Spoiler: Window = 1.5 m Ship tower base = 21.05350328 m Ship length = 296.2367864 m Instead of scaling the whole ship, which is a rather complex shape, I figure I can find a good approximation of the mass by finding the tonnage of comparable RL ships. The size class is very close to the upper limits of the Panamaxstandard. The weight (displacement) of the biggest of these ships is over 70,000 tons. I could also add the weight of Terminus' lance and the crew, although the former would require more annoying scaling and it's made out of some weird alien material so density is uncertain, and the latter probably wouldn't make much of a difference (not to mention I don't know how many people aboard there were, and many of them were thrown off when the ship started moving anyway). So we'll just stick with this figure for now. Now let's get distance. We can use the same destination point I came up with in the previous calc, and I'll find the southernmost point the ship could have started at where it wouldn't run into any land on a direct path to the destination (or close enough, at least): Spoiler: 3275.8 km (keep in mind, this is a low-end since I'm using the maximum north latitude for the South Atlantic Ocean). It was said that this trip occurred in "the blink of an eye". Average blink time = 350 milliseconds. Speed = 9,359,428.571 m/s, or Mach 27,504.27157. KE = 2.781393596e21j, or 664.7690239 gigatons. It also displaced a lot of water and I recently saw someone come up with a good method for accounting for water resistance, but since only part of the ship was moving through the water and the rest through the air I doubt it will work here, so this is the best I can do. #257. '''Terminus/Jorro fucks shit up in Antarctica http://i.imgur.com/De05rJn.jpg http://i.imgur.com/OvJpMQI.jpg http://i.imgur.com/Obhs9Uu.jpghttp://i.imgur.com/YG5ng9g.jpg Lots of things to cover here. Conveniently, the Marvel wiki has a map of this whole area: '''Spoiler: Scaling: Spoiler: Basically he was creating periodic blasts of ambient heat around him that melted everything for miles in every direction. I think the best way to do this is to use the destruction of the Aerie Shalan, as it gets destroyed as he's emerging from the Gorhan Sea, so a lowball radius would be the distance from the shore to the Aerie (although it could easily be higher). That works out to 1.138595139 miles (1.8323912553788 km) Everything, including rock and mountains, within this radius was melted, including the rock underneath his feet, to the point where it damaged a fault line. So measuring as a sphere, the volume is 14.06452374 km. Using 5 KJ/cm^3 (the value used on the SD.net calculator for rock melting), the energy is 7.03226187e19j, or 16.80750925 gigatons. He released at least three of these blasts on his march across Pangea (one to destroy Lemuria, one to destroy the Aerie Shalan, and one to destroy the climate control equipment). #260. '''Firelord attacks Thanos' Sanctuary Ark http://i.imgur.com/Qh1mjQ7.jpg http://i.imgur.com/Fvc7kEv.jpg The narration says he attacked with "all the fiery power of a small star". By "small star" I'm assuming they mean a red dwarf. Referring to all the power might mean total mass/energy content, but I doubt that's justified, so I'll use luminosity. Red dwarfs have an average luminosity of 1/10,000th that of the sun, or 3.828e22 Watts. For a low-end, we'll estimate that Firelord was concentrating that power for about 10 seconds, for a yield of '''91.49139579 teratons. For a high-end, since it says all of the star's power, we'll use total lifetime luminosity. Red Dwarfs can theoretically last for trillions of years, but since the universe isn't actually that old, I'll use 10 billion years (most of the stars that would have formed before that would have a higher mass). That gives us a yield of 1.20719808e40j, or 2.885272685 tenatons. The shields of Thanos' ship were able to not only resist but overwhelm this, blasting Firelord away. #266. '''Surfer tries to fix the Earth http://i.imgur.com/Ivf7e8a.jpg A bit of PIS in how he wasn't able to actually fix it (see the notes in my post covering that issue for the details), but we do get a quantifiable value. For billions of terawatts, we'll use a minimum of 2 billion, 2e21 Watts. A quarter of an hour = 15 minutes = 900 seconds, so the total energy is 1.8e24j, or '''430.210325 teratons. #266. '''Volcana's power output http://i.imgur.com/6SR72aB.jpg She-Hulk says she can output the heat of a small star. As it doesn't say all of the power or heat, we can't use the high-end like we did for Firelord, but we can still use the red dwarf luminosity of 3.828e22 Watts, or '''9.149139579 teratons/second. Granted it's based on an unproven statement but it fits well with the powerscaling of characters around her level. Note how Sue's shield blocked this effortlessly. #267. '''Alternate Kang's nuke http://i.imgur.com/ZwUKZfX.jpg IIRC for a nuclear blast, you can use the radius of the mushroom cloud as the fireball radius in the calculator. Scaling: '''Spoiler: Window = 1.5 m Mushroom cloud diameter = 357 m Nuke calculator gives a yield of ~'104 kilotons'. #272: Box flies to Ocean surface http://i.imgur.com/Ycir2fJ.jpg Box of Alpha Flight flies from the ocean floor to the surface in seconds. This takes place in Atlantis. In a previous blog, I covered a comic that directly stated the depth of Marvel's Atlantis: 1600 fathoms (2926.08 m). For "seconds", we'll use the standard range of 5-10-30. Low-end: 97.536 m/s Mid-end: 292.608 m/s High-end: 585.719756678 m/s (Mach 1.719756678) Note how the Black Knight easily reacted to this Annual #15: Hawkeye claims he can nock and fire an arrow before Destiny could pull the trigger on her gun http://i.imgur.com/NNM1n0G.jpg He fails to do so, but only because Destiny's precognition gave her the drop on him. Anyway, according to this, the average officer response time from making the decision to shoot and actually pulling the trigger is about .25 of a second. Using the same values I did here, Hawkeye would have to move his arm ~2.5 meters, for a speed of 10 m/s. Underwhelming, but it's a low-end. #273: Monica reacts at lightspeed http://i.imgur.com/VU8K9rY.jpg We see that the shift from light to subatomic particles in the 4th panel is represented by a color change of yellow to green. In the 5th panel, we see her emerge from the moon with a green aura but immediately change to yellow, indicating she reacted and changed form a very short distance from the moon's surface. Scaling: Spoiler: Monica's official height (it's the same in her energy form minus the trail): 5' 10" (1.778 m) Trail width: 0.1594608156 m Maximum distance after leaving the moon before she transformed: 0.0136736521 m At 299,792,458 m/s, that equals a reaction time of 4.56103939e-11 seconds, which would allow her to react to an attack from 1 meter away moving at 2.19248271e10 m/s, or 73.13335112c (assuming she can detect it coming, that is). #275: Monica releases light http://i.imgur.com/Yq2b9SI.jpg While trapped in the Darkforce Dimension, she does this in a burst of rage. The narration says that "for brief moment, the dark realm blazes with a light as bright as any star". This certainly refers to absolute rather than apparent magnitude, as the brightest non-sun star as seen from Earth (Sirius) isn't that bright comparatively, and if it were meant to be compared to the sun, it would have said something like "as bright as the sun". The most luminous known star, R136a1, has a luminosity 8,710,000 times that of the sun. 3.828e26 * 8,710,000 = 3.334188e33 Watts. For "one brief moment", we'll use 1 second, which would give a yield of 3.334188e33j, or 796.8900574 zettatons. This scales to the shields of Thanos' Sanctuary Ark, which she had to exert herself more to overwhelm, and to Zeus, who no-sold her most powerful attack. #276. Moonstone collides with cliff http://i.imgur.com/j2zdQJZ.jpg Monica says she hit the cliff at around 100 mph (44.704 m/s) Moonstone's official weight: 59 kg 44.704^2 * 59 * 0.5 = 58,954.20467 joules. Meh. #283: '''Thor catches and throws rock A severely weakened, injured, and cursed Thor catches a huge slab of rock and throws it: http://i.imgur.com/gYsTJoA.jpg http://i.imgur.com/2fiAW1x.jpg Let's start by scaling the rock: '''Spoiler: Thor's official height: 6' 6" (1.9812 m) Rock length: 3.979992074 m Rock width: 4.562284706 m Rock height: 1.996852889 m Modeling it as L*W*H (close enough), volume is 36.25856914 m^3. This was in Hades, so there's no RL rock equivalent I can use, so I'll just use continental crust density, 2.7 g/cm^3, for a mass of 97,898.13669 kg. Let's figure out how high up it was when Pluto first blasted it: Spoiler: Panel width: 491 px Panel height: 408 px Angsizing: 2*atan(tan(70/2)*(491/408) = 80.238443044116 2*atan(135.67977/(491/tan(80.238443044116/2))) = 26.215831932404 degrees Angsize calculator gives a distance of 9.7965 m. There's no indication that the gravity here was any different from Earth standard, so using the freefall calculator, we get a speed of 13.86 m/s. KE when Thor caught it was 9,403,096.449 joules. Now for the throw. Distance from Thor to the rock's destination (roughly in the middle of where it landed): 6.586329623 m. Measuring the angle Thor threw it in GIMP, I get 43.43 degrees. Plugging this into the projectile motion calculator, I get an initial velocity of 8.044193125744 m/s, for a yield of 3,167,447.371 joules. Underwhelming, but he did do this relatively easily while majorly weakened. There is a note saying that matter in the Olympus dimension is denser and heavier than equivalent Earthly matter, but I didn't account for that because it never stated whether it also applied to matter in Hades/Tartarus, and it never said how much denser. So call this a low-end. #284: Hermes evacuates Avengers http://i.imgur.com/aes8Xlo.jpg He takes them to the outskirts of Olympus in an instant. They started off in the Hall of Apollo: http://i.imgur.com/b9YBWC9.jpg Luckily the Marvel wiki has a map of Olympus: Spoiler: As it was stated they took them to "a cavern in the outlying hills of Olympus", and said cavern was the base of the Titan Prometheus, the Titans' Enclave on the map looks like the best location. Scaling from stair height, we'll use 11 inches (0.2794 m) So our distance is 138.8986175 m. For "an instant", we'll use a low-end of 1 second, and a high-end of 1/120th of a second (standard for shortest human perception). Low-end: 138.8986165 m/s High-end: 16667.8341 m/s (Mach 48.98126332) Hermes is FTL anyway so this isn't anything impressive for him. #287: Black Knight deflects missiles http://i.imgur.com/7moGnGy.jpg The other Avengers also reacted to/deflected them, but the Black Knight's feat is the most impressive, and most of the others already have much better speed feats calced anyway, so I'll just be doing his. Going by the size I figure a reasonable comparison is the spike missile, which moves at 230 m/s. Scaling: Spoiler: Dane's official height: 6' (1.8288 m) Ebony Blade length: 1.215412165 To swing it in a full circle, use that as the radius, multiply by 2 to get the diameter, and then multiply by pi to get 7.636659854 m The sword had to be moving fast enough that it would hit the missiles anywhere in the circle, so the maximum distance one could have traveled before the sword hit it would be equal to the width of the blade, which is 0.0677767708 m, so the sword would have to make the full circle in the time it took a missile to cross this distance. At 230 m/s, that equals 0.0002946816121 seconds, meaning he was moving the sword at 25,914.95207 m/s, or Mach 76.15549112. Nice. #293: Thor and Monica blast Marrina http://i.imgur.com/9TNWgzx.jpg The blast created trillions of tons of steam, meaning it vaporized at least 2 trillion tons (1,814,369,480,000,000 kg) of seawater. The enthalpy of vaporization of salt water is given by the following equation: eVsw = eVw * (1-S/1000) Where eVsw = the enthalpy of vaporization of salt water EVw = the enthalpy of vaporization of normal water (2257 Kj/Kg) S = Salinity (in g/Kg) Average ocean salinity is 35 g/Kg. eVsw = 2257 * (1-35/1000) = 2178.005 Kj/Kg Vaporization energy: 3.951705799e18j Average ocean temperature: 17 degrees C Specific heat capacity of saltwater: 3.993 j/g Boiling point of pure water is 100 degrees C. The boiling point is raised by 0.5 degrees for every 29.2 g of salt dissolved in each Kg of water. So our boiling point is 100.5993150685 degrees C. Converting to Kelvin we get 290.15 and 373.7493150685 degrees, respectively. Q = 3993*1.81436948e15*(373.7493150685 - 290.15) = 6.056584229e20j So our total is 6.096101287e20j, or 145.7003176 gigatons. Marinna in Leviathan form easily tanked this. Also it was implied that Monica did most of the work actually, and she also electrified most of the Atlantic Ocean in the process, but I don't know how to quantify that. Final Tally Energy: - Moonstone crashes into cliff: ~'58,954.2 joules' - Weakened Thor throws rock: ~'3,167,447.37 joules' - Weakened Thor catches rock: ~'9,403,096.45 joules' - Alternate Kang tanks nuke: ~'104 kilotons' - Terminus/Jorro omnidirectional blasts: ~'16.81 gigatons' each - Thor and Monica blast Marrina: >'145.7 gigatons' - Terminus/Jorro pulls lance and ship: >'664.77 gigatons' - Volcana's power output: ~'9.15 teratons/second' - Firelord attacks Sanctuary II: ~'91.49 teratons - 2.86 tenatons - Silver Surfer attempts to fix Earth: >'430.21 teratons - Monica Rambeau releases light in Darkforce Dimension: ~'796.89 zettatons' Speed: - Hawkeye minimum firing speed vs. Destiny: 10 m/s '(I'm probably not going to bother adding this one to the list...) - Box flies to ocean surface: ~'97.54 m/s - ~'Mach 1.72' (mid-end ~'292.61 m/s') - Hermes evacuates Avengers: ~'138.9 m/s' - ~'Mach 48.98' - Quinjet flies to South Atlantic: ~'Mach 6.08 - 36.5' (mid-end Mach 18.25) - Black Knight deflects missiles: ~'Mach 76.16' - Terminus/Jorro pulls lance and ship: >'Mach 27,504.27' - Monica Rambeau transformation (reaction speed): ~'73.13c' - Thanos' Sanctuary II hyperjumps to Andromeda: 1,335,024,000 - '''2,670,048,000c''' Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Marvel Comics Category:OBD Calculations